


The tallest tale

by Hectatess



Series: Bingo squares [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bingo, Dream Kiss, Gabriel bingo square, M/M, Secret Identity, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: He never wanted to fall in love.He never wanted to meet up with them.He never wanted his love to know.He never wanted to hurt his love.And yet it all happened.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Bingo squares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211681
Kudos: 11
Collections: Gabriel Bingo





	The tallest tale

**Author's Note:**

> So I got my first fic bingo card ever...   
> and I love it!   
> First square filled: Secret identity

He’d watched them. For decades, he had watched them. And slowly, but surely, he had done the unthinkable: he had fallen in love with one of them. As soon as he’d realised it, he had distanced himself. He had hidden himself for eons, and this… this one mistake could ruin it all. So, just before his crush turned seventeen, he had assumed a new identity. And for six more years, he was safe. Then one day he had become cocky. And that cockiness brought  _ him _ back into his life.

“So, how long've you been working here?” 

Gabriel had longed to hear that voice again. It had matured, of course. A lower timbre, an added bass buzz and something musical only an angel could pick up. The sound of a soul, pure and untouched by evil, despite evil being around it, even inside the body the soul occupied. But Gabriel couldn’t give in to his longing. He had to play his role. “I've been mopping these floors for six years.”

Gabriel could sense the attraction the taller brother felt towards him, and he closed his eyes briefly. The guy was annoyed with his brother, thinking him too blunt and uncaring towards the people they met in their line of work. He could use that. First as a way to have them pay less attention to him, and more on each-other, and second as a way to nip this thing in the proverbial bud. So when Dean asked why the wiring wouldn’t do the professor any good, he was blunt as a bowling ball to the head. “He's dead.”

Sam only got more interested in the conversation when he could question Gabe. Gabriel ladled some nice innuendo onto his statements and Sam didn’t look annoyed or disgusted. More impressed and a tad sad. This wasn’t going the way Gabriel had planned, and yet he didn’t mind.

Later, the younger Winchester came back to him, ostentatiously to ask more questions, but the tall hunk of human flirted with Gabriel like he was the hottest playmate. Gabriel hated to do it, but he deflected the innuendo and double entendres, sending a dejected Sam on his way. Later that night, he created two voluptuous ladies to frolic with, but he didn’t get much satisfaction out of them, despite his remarks to the kids the next morning. Sam looked hurt and quickly made his way out after that. 

After the boys had ‘killed’ him, Gabe flew over to where he sensed they were sleeping, and popped into Sam’s dream. He told himself it was just to watch, but he really wanted to tell Sam he was ok. He was not prepared to pop in on Sam kissing the hell out of a dream-copy of him. “Oh fuck…” Sam didn’t hear him, and once Gabriel had regrouped a bit, he had to admit he was pretty turned on by how dominating the taller Winchester was being in the whole kiss. He had Gabriel’s copy pressed against the lockers in that College hallway and as young as Sam was, he towered over the other guy with confidence.

“Lots of sex, huh? I wonder if it was any good, since you’re obviously very into this,” Sam panted and Gabriel bit his lip not to whine. He had to stop this, or Sam might come back and see if he really was as dead as they thought. He slipped in the place of his copy and stared up at the young face. “I could give you a lot of satisfaction…” Sam promised and kissed Gabriel again. Oh sweet Father… Where had this boy learned to kiss like this? And how come the kid wasn’t the slightest bit embarrassed about kissing a guy, and one quite older at that?

Gabriel reluctantly broke the kiss. “I bet you could, Kiddo… but what will dear old Dean-o think?” He didn’t want to bring up the straightlaced, protective brother, but he had to, or lose any advantage he had. Sam blinked in surprise, then took Gabriel’s chin between his slender fingers.

“I don’t care. He thinks he’s so straight, but I saw him look at guys too. Plus with his obsession with Harrison Ford, Gunnar Lawless and Patrick Swayze, I think Dean might be Bi or Pan.” He licked his lips and the kaleidoscope eyes turned dark green. “But why are we talking about my brother, while we could be doing way more fun things?” Sam leaned back in and Gabriel had to force himself to duck away. 

“Because, Samshine… you killed me.” It was low, and Gabriel hated himself for doing it to the kid, but he needed to distance himself. The dream shattered, and Gabriel was left standing at the foot of Sam’s bed, watching as the boy jolted upright, a tear streaming down his cheek.

“I didn’t want to…” Sam whispered to the room at large. Then he brusquely flopped back and buried himself in his blanket, one hand snuck out to grab his brother’s. Gabriel looked over at the other bed and was astounded to see green eyes trained on the lump in Sam’s bed. Dean blinked and bit his full lip, a tear to match Sam’s rolling down his freckled cheek.


End file.
